Gas grills typically utilize propane gas, natural gas or some type of manufactured gas as their fuel source and a spark ignition system to ignite same. Such a spark ignition system when used in gas grills or other gas appliances, such as pool water heaters, can be affected by environmental factors. For example, such a spark ignition system may operate erratically in a very damp and/or windy environment. Also, the operation of such a spark ignition system in a gas grill can be adversely affected by organic contamination from the foods being grilled. In addition, such a spark ignition system is noisy when actuated since it typically utilizes a piezoelectric impact-type igniter that is mounted on a sheet metal panel which effectively transmits the igniter actuation noise into the surrounding atmosphere. An electronic spark ignition device may be used which emits a series of spark pulses that produces a potentially annoying “ticking” sound. Furthermore, the routing and/or positioning of the electrical wiring within an appliance using a spark ignition system is critical since the heat generated within the appliance might adversely affect the wiring. Also, due to the high frequency nature of the spark produced by such ignition systems, the routing and/or positioning of the wiring within the appliance can affect the efficiency of the resulting spark. In addition, because such spark ignition systems produce high voltages, any defects in the wiring or any deterioration thereof can adversely affect the resulting spark.
In view of these disadvantages associated with presently available spark ignition devices, it has become desirable to develop another type of ignition device, such as a hot wire igniter, for igniting the fuel utilized within the appliance.